Appel à la solidarité!
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Vous aimez le zosan? Ca tombe bien moi aussi! Ceci n'est pas une fic mais un projet à milles mains d'écriture. Ouais dit comme ça on y crois pas, mais si on pouvais le mettre en place ça serais super! Venez jeter un coup d'oeil, promis je ne mord pas ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonsoir ! Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs !

Ceci n'est pas une fic mais un appel à la solidarité yaoiste. Je suppose que si vous lisez ce texte c'est que vous aimez le Zosan. Mais le fandom s'effondre carrément sur lui-même... Vous êtes encore quelques-unes à poster, mais les reviews se font rares, voire désagréables. Youpi ça donne envie d'écrire… Alors voilà je tente ma chance.

Avec l'espoir de redonner un second souffle au fandom je lance avec un projet à milles mains. Le principe est simple:

-on monte une liste de participants (minimum 10)

-le premier participant écrit un chapitre avec une fin "ouverte" et désigne un second participant

-le suivant continue sur la lancé du premier chapitre

Et ainsi de suite, en regroupant tous les chapitres dans une communauté pour avoir une suite et au final une histoire.

Il n'y aura pratiquement aucune contrainte, à part peut-être un nombre de mots minimum (pas énorme ne vous inquiétez pas) et bien sur le paring. Ah et l'obligation de lire ET reviewer chaque chapitre. Sinon ca ne sert à rien de poster, si personne ne vient lire. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué, il suffit juste d'un peu d'organisation. Et ça pourrais relancer un peu cette partie de Fanfiction !

Voilà, j'ai conscience que le projet est ambitieux mais je me dit que ça en vaut peut-être la peine. Si on arrive à réunir plein de monde, imaginez l'histoire de ouf que ça nous ferais !

J'ai déjà envoyé quelques messages à d'anciennes auteurs, limite les pionnières du fandom sur le site, mais il y a peu de chances qu'elles répondent présentes. J'ai aussi conscience que certaines personnes sont démoralisées, voir scandalisées et blessées, devant le manque de review ou carrément la violence de certaines d'entre elles. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vraiment que ce projet, s'il se met en place, soit fait dans le respect et surtout que chacun y mette du sien. Je pense pas que ça pose beaucoup de problème mais je serais intransigeante sur la politesse et les reviews.

Pour les petites nouvelles (j'avais commencé à joindre certaines, mais le cas par cas est trop fastidieux) sur le fandom, c'est l'occasion de voir faire connaitre, de trouver votre place dans notre belle communauté yaoiste (qui se casse la gueule), vous allez voir y'a plein de gens sympa ici.

Voilà donc, tous les détails ne sont pas encore réglés, j'y réfléchit, mais je veux d'abord savoir s'il y aura assez de monde pour lancer le projet.

Laissez une review pour vous inscrire, je ferais un deuxième chapitre avec la liste des participants si ça marche bien.

Bisous!


	2. réglement

C'est la teuf ! En une journée vous êtes déjà 10 à avoir adhéré au projet ! Voici donc nos courageuses auteurs qui se lancent avec moi :

-Omya-chan

-Meika-san

-Une amie à Meika sur le compte de celle-ci

-Naidja

-Awako

-Vagabonde

-Soullakh

-PluPlu

-MlleLauChan

-SwordGirlJackie

-RoronoaAgathou

J'ai aussi quelques demoiselles qui ne savent pas trop… Bien sûr, le recrutement reste ouvert, n'hésitez pas !

Rentrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet… Le règlement !

1/Il faut écrire sur du ZOSAAAAAAAAN ! Nan sans blague XD

2/Chaque participant qui écrit doit reprendre un minimum le chapitre précédemment posté, pour avoir un peu de continuité et éviter des contre-sens avec les textes des autres participantes. Le but étant tout de même de faire une fic linéaire, malgré les retournements possibles (et souhaités !).

3/ 800 mots minimum, mais si ça pouvait tourner autour de 1000 ça serais le top !

4/ 2 semaines maxi pour poster (d'où le petit nombre de mots). Bien sûr, s'il y a moyen d'être plus rapide, ça serait vraiment génial. Le projet va être super long en fait XD

5/ Soit je vous offre un thème global, soit l'auteur impose un mot pour le participant suivant. Ca donnera ptet un peu d'inspiration !

5bis/ Si le thème est global, ça peut permettre aux participants de commencer à écrire, puis de s'adapter aux chapitres qui vont paraitre

5 ter/ Il y a moyen d'écrire une scénette, s'inscrivant dans l'histoire générale, si ça vous parait plus intéressant. Le but étant juste de garder un fil rouge.

6/ Ce qui nous amène à l'ordre de passage. Que préférez-vous ? On donne un ordre, l'auteur désigne le suivant ou une participante se dévoue dans les reviews ? Ca serais aussi pratique de savoir qui pourra écrire et quand (éviter d'avoir à écrire pendant un grand rush d'examens par exemple) A vous de me dire.

7/ En parlant de reviews ! Il me semble impératif que chaque participant lise et commente chaque chapitre ! Sinon le Fandom ne repartira pas et ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis il faut bien lire pour pouvoir continuer l'histoire nan ?

8/Pas de Mary-Sue, pas d'univers alternatif, on limite les persos OOC, on ne tue pas les perso principaux !

9/Possibilité de créer des persos secondaires ou de parler d'une romance en second plan, si ça n'empiète pas trop sur le reste. Et tous les registres sont permis, du moment que l'on peut rebondir au chapitre suivant !

10/ On évite les lemons, pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes, ou carrément se battre pour savoir qui l'écrira XD Vous pouvez par contre faire un léger Lime, ou une scène de papouilles. Au pire si vous y tenez vraiment (moi ça me dérange pas et je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous non plus XD), les poster à la fin de l'histoire ou les compter comme chapitres bonus.

11/ Dans le même genre, on évite tout ce qui tient de la pédophilie et autres trucs interdits par le site. Je n'ai rien contre des scènes de violence (viols et autre tortures) mais on prévient à l'avance au cas où. Et on n'oublie pas qu'on ne peut pas tuer ! Et qu'il faut aussi suivre les chapitres d'avant et ne pas balancer une scène violente juste pour faire joli. Cohérence oblige ^^

12/ Si certaines participantes se sentent de poster plusieurs fois, pour ajouter des petites scènes, des tout petits textes, pas forcément intéressant dans l'intrigue mais drôles ou tendres, n'hésitez pas ! Ca ne fera qu'augmenter encore l'intérêt du projet !

Voilà donc pour les grandes lignes. Il y a aussi moyen de vous faire corriger, je suis à disposition si besoin est. S'il pouvait y avoir une certaine solidarité entre participants de ce côté-là ça serait bien aussi XD

Je ne sais pas qui va commencer pour la fic. Je suppose que c'est moi. J'attends votre réponse pour le choix du thème et l'organisation qui vous arrangeraient avant de commencer.

Les fictions seront regroupées sur la communauté « Mille et une mains » administrée par Vagabonde. Chaque fic portera la mention « chap n°… » pour pouvoir les retrouver dans l'ordre.

Si certaines veulent me joindre plus facilement que par MP, j'ai skype. Envoyez moi vos adresses en MP je vous ajouterais ^^

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Et surtout, surtout, merci de bien vouloir participer !

Les dernières précisions dans le chap suivant!

Bisous à toutes !


	3. dernières précisions

Mesdames mesdemoiselles !

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que le projet à mille et une main est bel et bien lancé !

Je poste ici les dernières clarifications et détails pratiques.

Tout d'abord pour l'ordre de passage.

Je nous ai dégoté un invité de surprise, peu habitué au zosan, mais vous allez voir ce type est top. Je lui ai imposé le premier mot « Bisounours ». Faut commencer sur de bonnes bases XD

Il ne postera pas avant deux semaines (après les vacc pour celles qui habitent en zone C), le temps qu'il commence à écrire, qu'il définisse son idée et tout le tralala. Je ferais le deuxième chapitre, faut bien que je m'investisse un peu vu que ce projet c'est un peu mon bébé XD

Pour les chapitres suivants ! Vu que personne dans les review n'a pu me dire ses préférences, je prends les devants. Comme vous le savez il faut impérativement reviewer à la fin de chaque chapitre (même si c'est plus tard, je peux comprendre qu'il y ait des imprévus). Donc je me suis dit qu'une auteure se proposera dans les commentaires, comme ça on est sûre qu'il y aura de l'inspiration. S'il y a plusieurs demandes c'est la preums qui prévaut. S'il n'y en a pas du tout, je fais au pifomètre et je préviendrais par MP l'heureuse élue ! Bien sûr, il y aura toujours moyen de changer si ça tombe mal dans votre vie privée.

J'inscrirais ici l'ordre des participantes et les titres au fur et à mesure.

Pour la cohérence des chapitres, il suffit de reprendre là où la fic précédente nous a laissé (ou à écrire le trajet d'un perso en parallèle). De plus l'auteure peut choisir de donner un mot ou un thème en plus, pour orienter l'écriture du chap suivant. Bref, faut juste qu'on voit qu'il y a un rapport, que ça parte pas en vrille.

Je me répète mais surtout n'hésitez pas, le moindre petit délire, parenthèse ou ficette parallèle ayant le moindre petit rapport ou inspiré d'un chapitre mérite d'être ajouté à notre superbe future communauté. Lâchez-vous les filles, même si c'est un drabble !

Encore une fois je le noterai ici, et la fiction portera la mention « bonus » dans son résumé avant d'être ajouté à la communauté (hébergée par Vagabonde). Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas le principe, vous publiez normalement, et m'envoyez juste un PM avec le nom de la fic pour que je puisse l'ajouter.

Précision suivante !

Je vous demande une salve d'applaudissements pour les incroyables Estrella-san et Vagabonde (qui décidemment m'aide beaucoup), qui se sont chaleureusement proposées comme béta. Il faudra juste les contacter par MP et leur envoyer votre fic par mail. Encore une fois je peux aussi en faire quelques-unes, mais bon leur soutient est vraiment très apprécié. Merci les filles !

Bon voilà je crois avoir fait le tour…

Ah si ! Pendant les vacances, je suis souvent absente une semaine, sans internet, au fin fond de la cambrousse. Donc bon, si ça tombe la semaine où une participante doit poster, je pense déléguer à Vagabonde pour ajouter la fic à la communauté et choisir si besoin l'auteure suivante. Ça ne te dérange pas ma belle ? (Pitié ne dit pas non XD) Donc voilà à partir de ce vendredi POUF adieu Hase, à dans une semaine !

Voilà voilà… Plus qu'une dernière petite chose : un très grands merci à vous toutes qui vous vous embarquez sur ce projet qui vas bien nous durer un an, vu comme nous sommes nombreuses. Bah ouais, 2 semaines par deux semaines, ça fait long ! J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Merci à vous mes jolies !

Lundi c'est la rentrée et donc nous avons déjà notre premier chapitre !

-Sinasta avec « Prisonniers de l'amour »

-Moi avec "L'amour au cul" ... Comment ça je ne suis pas classe? XD

-Soullakh "L'amour vache"

-Awako "L'amour tout rose"

-Meika "L'amour charnel"

-Une amie à Meika qui poste à partir de son comte, "L'amour aux trousses"

-Omya-chan "L'amour malentendu"

-PluPlu "L'amour mort et enterré?"

-Naidja "L'amour explicatif et passé?"

-Vagabonde "Vidéo en amour HD par caméra pas très cachée"

-RoronoaAgathou "Un amour compliqué"

-Moi, chap bonus "Dis Ussop"

-MlleLauChan "L'amour vient en aimant"

-SwordsgirlJackie "Parce que l'amour!"

Remoi "L'amour, enfin!"

S'il vous vient déjà des chapitres bonus, des petites idées, des conneries, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
